Curse of Love
by Lynne102
Summary: A long time ago, a curse was put on a kingdom. Because of the curse, their Princess has been put in the Eternal Prison. She is given one chance to restore what has been lost. And find a lost love along the way...


**Curse of Love**

---------

Everyone expects you to be oblivious to bad things. For example; love. All the people I know always said, _"Oh, Sakura. You're too young to know what love feels like." _ But they were wrong; because I fell in love when I was ten years old. I didn't know at first, but the feeling continued to grown until I finally spilled the words to my best friend, Tomoyo.

She looked so frightened. At first I didn't understand… but I then grew to know why her look scared me so. This land is put on a curse.

The curse deprives the word love to even leave the heart. You can't tell if your in love or not, at least that's what I've been told. But I could feel a burning passion throughout my whole body. I had to tell him some how. So I put my whole life in danger by telling him.

I can still remember the image clear as the springs…

_I ran so fast. No one could stop me, even if they tried to outrun me. So I pushed my whole body. It was like my own body was going against me. My legs and limbs felt like they were on fire. The whole world was spinning. I screamed and thought of forgetting it, but I pushed myself past the horrible words and evil curse. My lungs were on fire and my dress felt like it were trying to pull me backwards. _

_My screams were heard throughout the whole kingdom. This made everyone come after me. Including… him._

_He grabbed hold of me and looked down at me. "Pri—" My face was covered in dirt and tear streaks went down my cheeks as more tears came pouring out. _

"_Ma… Master… Li…" I breathed out. He had concern written all over his face. He rubbed my back. He kneeled down so he was slightly my height. _

"_What is it my little butterfly?" He asked kindly with a small smile. My heart jumped and I looked at him through unshed tears. _

"_I… I don't think I can say it… Master—" He put his finger on my lips. "Shh." He held me close to me as people went running past. _

_I wiggled myself out of his arms and tears continued to fall. _

"_Master…" I sucked in a deep breath. He turned to look at me and had a confused look on his handsome face._

"_Li—" As soon as the words left my lips, people came running over to us. About six people grabbed my arms and began to part us. _

_It was now or never._

"_Syaoran, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Suddenly the pulling stopped, the shushing stopped and the walking stopped. _

_It was dead silent. _

_I looked at Li. His face was void of emotion. Except the one emotion I never try to use: cold, mean, __hate_

_Someone slipped behind me and I was suddenly gagged. I fought like crazy but it wasn't enough. Only Tomoyo tried to stop them but it didn't work. My whole heart broke that night. _

_They gagged, pinned me to the ground, and tied my hands together. _

That's what happened when I spoke my feelings to the one I loved.

Do you know what happened after they hurt me? They threw me in the Eternal Prison. Only Tomoyo came to visit and brought me food and water. She tried many times to help me escape, but they were always foiled.

My arms were locked on the wall, my legs were put in chains but still able to move them. I dress in rags that cover my breast, stomach, and bottom. My unusually soft voice has turned hoarse. My soft petal like skin has become dirt and felt like grains. My hair's no better. You can see the dirt even by moonlight! It felt gross.

It has been six years inside of this hell hole. I have turned cold. My heart has frozen over; there is no trace at all of a pure little girl anymore. That all disappeared that night.

I bet you're all wondering why only Tomoyo comes to visit. My mother died when she caught the tremouris (a/n: Made up word) flue. My father died three months after I was born. I always treasured my mother like she was the only thing in the world.

I gave her as much as I could, she gave me everything. Especially one thing more important that anything in the whole world: love. She gave me unconditional love. Just looking at her made all the guys swoon and all the girls admire her. But I was told the curse was put on many, many years ago. Longer then the birds and to some, the stars!

I could sometimes feel her with me. It would be little things, like the moon on my scares, or the bliss feeling of numbness, or when a miracle happens and a guard comes down to give me a lamp with a candle lit.

Hope was one thing that has been ripped from me again and again.

---------

My stomach churned and I held my breath. It's hard to breathe when you can't even stand your own stench. Tears dripped out of my eyes. I'm surprised I still have tears left to shed.

I could hear rats _pitter-patter_ as they ran up and down the stalls.

You know what's so surprising? I'm the only one here in this prison. There is no one besides me. It makes me feel really lonely. And for six years I have been tormented ever since.

Suddenly light came flooding through. Footsteps came closer and closer until they were in front of my cell.

"Princess Sakura! Oh dear have they feed you in three days?" Tomoyo asked as she had a bad full of things. She opened the cell with the key and kneeled down in front of me.

She began to unpack food, clothes, matches, wood, paper, cups, three bottles of water, a brush, herbs, and … fabric with two needles attached to it.

A small smile graced my lips. Leave it to Tomoyo to make the worst situations into light ones. She came close to my hands and unlocked one of the hands and then the other.

My smile slowly disappeared and was replaced by a cold frown. Tomoyo cleaned my bruises and kissed my forehead. She looked sad and almost void of emotion.

I hate it when she does that. All of my memories come flooding back.

"Sakura…" She whispered as she cross-stitched the dress she was making. I slowly looked at her and made a noise.

"How will you like to be free?" Tomoyo asked, not looking at me.

I glared at her. "Please Tomoyo!" I snapped at her. Too many times I've been told the same thing and it's been torn to pieces over and over again.

"Sakura, Rita has volunteered to pretend to be you. And once we have you disguised a week later, I will let Rita out and we'll say you've escaped. Please Sakura think about it! Rita, Noako, Chiharu, and I have planed it down to the last crumb. Please Sakura!" Tomoyo cried desperately.

I stared at her for a long time. The only noise was Tomoyo's stitching. I felt tears form and prick my eyes.

"Tomoyo… I know what your trying to do is help me but… It's no going to be enough. What will I do? I can't suddenly become someone I don't know! I'm hurt, Tomoyo. I… can't be hurt more." The tears slipped sown my face.

Tomoyo stopped sewing and looked directly into my eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto! The girl I once knew was strong and would do anything to save herself! What happened to her? Did she suddenly vanish over night?!" She yelled at me.

"That girl vanished a long time ago, Tomoyo. Six years ago." I put my hands back onto the wall and looked at the floor.

Tomoyo said nothing as she locked back up my hands and my feet. "Are you sure, you don't want to eat?" She asked gently.

I shook my head no. She packed up, stood, and then locked the cell door. I could hear her foot steps fade away.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to survive this torture. My heart hurts." I coughed and closed my eyes. Since I haven't slept in weeks, I drift into a sleepless sleep. I wake up at every noise and drift back to sleep an hour later.

-----------

After that day, Tomoyo stopped coming to see me. A whole month past and I began to starve. I was so parched and famished; I fainted sometimes and didn't wake up until a few days later. But I drank my salty tears and for food, I chewed my chapped lips, but I didn't eat it.

A day after I fainted from starvation, the door opened and in walked in a guard. He carried cold oatmeal. He opened the cell door and plopped the food down in front of me. He hesitated before unlocking my hands.

I hungrily ate the cold oatmeal. He stayed as I ate. Once I was done, I held out the plate for him to take. He gently took it from me and handed me a napkin. I wiped my mouth then handed it back to him. He stuffed it back into his pocket.

He cleared his throat. "Princess, Tomoyo sends her regards fro not being able to come to your aid. She's truly sorry. She wanted us to bring this to you since a… month ago. Sorry… I should have said something. I… We all thought you were dead…"

I looked up at him and said hoarsely, "I know who you are. You're Eriol. You were sweet on Tomoyo when we were kids." As soon as I said that, his face flamed up.

He cleared his throat again. "You have quiet a memory. If you're wondering, Tomoyo stopped talking to me after they took you away. I tried to talk to her but she only glared at me."

I stared at him and said, "Maybe because she thought it was everyone's fault. You should leave."

He nodded and locked my hands back into the chain. He stood up and closed the cell door.

"You know, you're not that bad. You're pretty decent." Eriol whispered. He gave a small smile before hurrying off.

I ignored the rock in my stomach. One meal isn't enough. And I got no water. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

I felt my head bob up and down. There was poison in the oatmeal. I began to force the meal back up. It didn't work. Instead my mouth began to go dry; I felt all my strength leave me.

I closed my eyes in desperation. I fell into a painful sleep, that I woke every half hour to puke the remains of the meal.

---------

I felt a cool cloth on my forehead. I groaned out in pain. I tried to move but pain flew up my arms and legs.

"Shh, don't move." Sakura heard a voice whisper. "Tom- Tomoyo… Are you…" My words drifted into the air. I was draining my strength.

"I'm right here. Rita's here too. I should have never left you here alone." Sakura could hear the strain in her voice.

"Tomoyo, if you start crying, I will hurt you." I tried to laugh but it came out as a strained cough.

I felt a hand on my own. "Sleep, Princess." I could hear Eriol's voice. As though my body had to comply to his command, I fell automatically asleep. As I slept, all I heard was whispers. Some good and some bad…

--------

When I awoke, I wasn't in chains. I arms and legs were free! I looked around. I was still in the prison, but just free to walk around. I slowly stood on wobbly legs. I held on the brick wall for support. I solely let go and balanced on my feet.

A small smile formed on my lips. I'm actually standing! Happiness swept throughout my body.

I took a small step forward and relief ran throughout my body. I can still walk! As soon as I thought this, I took another step forward and toppled down to the ground. Well I slightly now how to walk.

I pulled myself up and just stood there. I heard the door open and footsteps scurry down the long staircase.

A lit candle came into view as did Tomoyo, Rita, and Eriol. Tomoyo smiled and ran to open the door.

As soon as the cell door opened, Tomoyo and Rita came running in and hugged Sakura nearly to death. Eriol stood on the sidelines with a small smile.

"Sakura, guess what! Today is your first day being FREE!" Tomoyo cried. I looked at her with a perplexed look.

"She's right! Today we're going to switch places." Rita said gently.

I looked down with a small smile. Then I looked at Eriol. He smiled reassuringly as I nodded yes.

The girls squealed with delight. "Shh. Hurry!" Eriol hushed them.

Tomoyo and Rita showed me the dress I was going to where. It was the dress Tomoyo has been making. The dress was made out of the finest silk I've ever felt since… Ever! It was plain but it had beautiful light gold embroidery around the seams.

I flat out refused to wear the dress. "Tomoyo, if I wear the dress, my dirty skin will stain it and make it smell… gross!" I said as I dared not touch it.

Tomoyo and Rita smiled. "We know you don't like to ruin beautiful things, so Tomoyo made another dress. They pulled out a cotton purely plain dress. Nothing on it except seams.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you! I… don't know what to say…" Tears began to fall uncontrollably down my grubby cheeks.

"Don't talk, just trade clothes with Rita." I hesitated before taking my clothing off. (Of course making sure Eriol wasn't looking.) I handed Rita my pitiful piece of clothing. She took of her own and handed it to Tomoyo. I turned around and was handed undergarments. I delicately pulled them on and slipped on the plain dress.

By the time I was done, Rita has dirt and mud all over her and went into the position of a prisoner.

I gave her and Tomoyo a huge hug. "I love you both so much!" I whispered.

"Come on girls! We have to go!" Eriol warned up as he looked up at the stairs. I quickly kneeled down as I watched Tomoyo lock her hands up.

"Make sure you keep your eyes down and don't look anybody in the eyes." Rita and I said at the same time. We both erupted into laughter.

"Come on!" Eriol hissed at me. I stood and stole a last look at Rita. Tomoyo led me out of the cell.

We walked the long way up the staircase until we reached the door. My heart was beating, uncontrollably.

Eriol opened the door and walked out followed by Tomoyo then me. I looked around. I thanked Tomoyo silently in my head for the cloak she lent me.

As we walked our way down the hallway. Suddenly a booming voice was heard.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

The three of us stopped dead in our tracks. We're caught!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this chappie:) Please, please, please review! Thanks for reading! If I get a fair amount of reviews, I'll update quickly! So please review:) Also more information will come for the thought process of the brilliant plan that might or might not work! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
